icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Holland
| birth_place = Caledon, Ontario | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 200 | position = Centre | shoots = Left | league = NHL | team = Arizona Coyotes | former_teams = Anaheim Ducks Toronto Maple Leafs | draft = 15th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Anaheim Ducks | career_start = 2011 }} Peter Holland (born January 14, 1991) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centreman currently playing for the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). Holland was selected by the Anaheim Ducks in the first round, 15th overall, of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, and made his NHL debut for the Ducks during the 2011–12 season. Playing career Amateur Holland grew up in Bolton, Ontario, playing youth hockey for the Brampton Jr. Battalion. After a successful minor midget season, where Holland had 119 points (59 goals and 60 assists in 60 games), he was selected in the first round, 11th overall, by the Ontario Hockey League (OHL)'s Guelph Storm in the 2007 OHL Priority Draft. His 2008–09 season caught the attention of scouts, as he earned a spot in the OHL All-Star Game, played in the Canada-Russia Challenge and participated in the 2009 CHL Top Prospects Game. He also represented Team Canada at the 2009 IIHF World U18 Championships. Heading into the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, Holland was ranked 19th by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau. The Anaheim Ducks selected Holland in the first round, 15th overall. Professional On November 5, 2011, Holland made his NHL debut. After scoring 11 points in 12 games to start the 2011–12 season with the Syracuse Crunch, the Anaheim Ducks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate), Anaheim recalled Holland to play in a 5–0 road game loss against the Detroit Red Wings.Ducks End Seven-Game Road Trip With Blowout Loss In Detroit - SB Nation Los Angeles He scored his first NHL goal, which turned out to be the game winner, on November 11, 2011, against Roberto Luongo of the Vancouver Canucks. On November 16, 2013, Holland was traded by the Ducks, along with Brad Staubitz, to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for Jesse Blacker and two draft picks in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. He scored his first goal as a Maple Leaf on November 21, 2013, against Marek Mazanec of the Nashville Predators. Holland wore number 24 for the Toronto Maple Leafs. On July 16, 2014, Holland agreed to a two-year contract extension with Toronto, with an annual average value of $775,000. After 2015–16 season, he re-signed a one-year, $1.3 million deal with Leafs. As the season began Holland was overshadowed by a plethora of young forward rookies including Auston Matthews, Mitchell Marner and Connor Brown, among others. Due to limited roster space, Holland seldom played for the Maple Leafs, being scratched in 17 of the teams first 25 games, and seeing limited ice time in the 8 games he did play. After being informed by general manager Lou Lamoriello that the team would do their best to trade him, Holland was sent to the Arizona Coyotes for a conditional draft pick in 2018 on December 9, 2016. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * Peter Holland's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1991 Category:Anaheim Ducks draft picks Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Arizona Coyotes players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Guelph Storm alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlies players